The field of this invention is security grille assemblies and the like.
Known grille assemblies were used somewhat sparingly because of a variety of undesirable features associated with many such assemblies. For example, known grilles were often fully assembled before being brought to their installation site. The assembled grilles were, therefore, cumbersome and heavy and often could not be installed by a single man. Typically, the grilles were constructed so that they could be mounted only with one size window having a suitable framing for mounting the grille. This necessitated the manufacture and supply of several sizes of grilles and thus increased the cost to the ultimate user of the grille. Further, if the ultimate user had a peculiar size or shape window, it was necessary to have a grille custom built for that window.
Even known grilles which were assembled on site did not eliminate all the undesirable features of known grille assemblies. To assemble such grilles, it was often necessary to have welders and other metal working tools which a typical homeowner or other purchaser of the grilles did not have readily available. Again, it was often impossible for a single man to assemble and mount such grille assemblies, thus putting the purchaser of the grille to the expense of hiring qualified labor to install the grille. Further, many such grilles were constructed for mounting on the outside of the window. The grilles often had to be mounted in the crumbly mortar framing the exterior side of the window. Obtaining a suitable mounting in such a substance was often difficult if not impossible. If a secure mounting were not obtained in the mortar, of course, the grille could be easily removed and did not perform its function of securing the window against unauthorized entry. With such grilles, the mounting apparatus was often exposed to a potential intruder so that the grille could be relatively easily removed. Additionally, such grilles often made it impossible to install outside shutters over the windows, and many potential users of the grilles elected the aesthetically pleasing features of the outside shutters rather than such known grille assemblies.